


A Grandmother's Love

by rainbowtaurus



Series: Bedsharing [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Big feelings, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Happy Ending, Kylo caught kissing Rey, Light Angst, Love, Non Graphic Birth, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo Baby, Secret Relationship, Sensitive Kylo Ren, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cavity inducing sweet, grandma Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtaurus/pseuds/rainbowtaurus
Summary: Nothing gets past Leia.She figures out the secret Kylo and Rey have been keeping.She gets to meet her granddaughter."Kylo smiles so fully that Leia can feel her heart burst. With a pang she remembers that same smile on Han’s face.It is a smile that only fatherhood can bring."





	A Grandmother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to title this "you can't hide shit from Leia." 
> 
> This is an outlier in the Bedsharing series b/c it's Leia POV. I don’t see it happening again.  
I just want something in her life to be fluffy and happy 😆  
The birth/disclosing of their relationship will be told from Kylo's POV as well. 
> 
> ***

_ Leia ascends into space as the shuttle takes her to Kylo Ren’s flagship. She is going to visit her granddaughter. _

_ It never stops feeling surreal. _

_ Not since she first dared to wonder, not since she first found out the truth about Rey and her son. The secret they were keeping - a most wonderful secret. _

_She was going to become a grandmother._

_And then, she did. _

**********

Leia is not easily fooled. 

She is suspicious when the circles beneath Rey’s eyes darken, when the young woman’s usually healthy complexion takes on a permanently pale, almost sickly hue. Unexpected changes for someone in peak health. 

The way Rey pauses during her briefings to inhale and exhale, as if trying to fight down a rising sickness. The constant trips to the fresher. 

Leia takes note of how Rey opts out of direct combat exercises.

She tells herself that these are coincidences. Series of isolated events that her mind strings together out of desperation, out of hope. Out of a deep seeded fantasy she held onto since her son was young. Dreams that she might be a grandmother one day.

They are nothing more than fanciful dreams from an old woman. 

Ridiculous, impractical notions. She drives the thoughts away. 

Four months slip by and Leia is busy with the shifting relationship between the Resistance and First Order. The titles for their respective organizations don’t fit as well as they once did, but it does not matter at the moment. Not when the changes being made matter more than labels.

Leia’s suspicion returns when Rey shows up to a meeting between the First Order and the Resistance. Instead of the tightly wound gauze-like material and fitted tunic, she dons a shirt that flows in a forgiving way around her body. There is a new fullness to Rey that compliments the young woman - a fullness Leia once experienced herself.

She cannot brush off these incidents as mere coincidences. Not anymore.

During the meeting she lets her eyes close in a way that appears restful for the briefest of moments.

Leia senses Rey trying to mask it, but there is no denying what she feels: a burst of light radiates from the young woman. New life. 

Rey’s name has never been more fitting.

Leia’s eyes snap open. She darts a quick, suspicion-laden glance across the room at her son. Her son in his black get-up and that _ damn _ mask. 

Rey continues to present on trading policies and does not notice.

In theory, Leia muses, the father _could_ be someone else. She doubts it. Rey is pregnant and her son is the father.

The frequent meetings Kylo schedules, the way he asks about Rey before all other itinerary items, how he _ looks _ at her when his mask is off: it all comes together. 

Leia wants to believe the pregnancy is the result of a consensual relationship. 

Still, knowing her son’s temperament and history, she worries. 

She worries about Kylo’s negotiation tactics. She worries that Rey allows him access to her body in exchange for policies that favor the Resistance. It is not an unreasonable concern because_ all _of the policies resulting from their meetings benefit the Resistance tenfold in comparison to the First Order. 

Yet that kind of behavior would be out of character for Rey. Wouldn’t it? 

Then again, Leia surmises, Rey has a tendency to give too much of herself. To invest her entire being in causes and_ other _ people. 

Thirty-two years ago when Ben was placed in her arms, Leia was told a mother’s love for her child was the most powerful force in the galaxy. 

A romantic sentiment, but she eventually learned the truth. 

She learned that her love could not save her son. To Leia he was worth the heartache, but he needed to save himself. It was a painful lesson to accept. 

Leia tried to pass that wisdom on to Rey after Crait. Through shining eyes Rey told her what had taken place in Snoke’s throne room. The words gushed out of her like a broken dam. 

Had Rey found a way to forgive him? To the point of letting him...Leia shakes her head. 

She watches Rey speak with confidence and ease. But there it is - the slight hitch midway through her sentence, the way she swallows and breathes in deeply. Leia bites her bottom lip. Rey looks on the verge of being sick. 

“Excuse me…” Rey turns, hand covering her mouth. She hastily exits, bumping into a table on her way out. “Sorry,” she mouths, trying to set it straight before rushing out of the room. 

Leia’s gaze gravitates towards Kylo. 

Kylo’s body visibly tenses. He pushes his chair back, one hand bracing on the table as if he means to stand. He looks poised, ready to pounce. After a moment he appears to think better of it and reclines into his seat.

Leia is not sure if she should interpret his reaction as protective or predatory. 

His behavior towards Rey post Crait was without question predatory. Ruthless. The threats he would send the Resistance made her cringe; the stunts he pulled to try and capture her were outrageous. 

Leia holds back a long sigh. 

She knows Rey is capable of defending herself. All the same, she regrets relaxing her stance on security when Rey negotiates with Kylo Ren.

She wishes her son would remove the mask so she could read his face. He must know about the child. If she can sense it, there is no question he can.

Leia wonders how long they plan on concealing this secret.

She feels a gentle poke from her left. Poe arches a dark brow.

“Yikes, poor Rey. Lunch didn’t agree with me either, if you know what I mean,” he mutters from the corner of his mouth.

“I _ don’t _ want to know what you mean, Dameron.” 

She finds herself suddenly agitated with her son for not being more careful. Even if the baby is a result of mutual attraction, this can’t be what they had planned.

Leia knows Kylo doesn’t deserve all of the blame - it does take two - but she has been in Rey’s position before. Rey gains her sympathy.

A surprise pregnancy in the aftermath of a war, the galaxy in a fragile and unstable state. Not ideal conditions to bring a child into. Leia was young when she discovered she was expecting. Not so young that eyebrows were raised, but she still had things she wanted to do. Things that became barred to her once she became pregnant. 

Times change, but she knows the blowback from this will hit Rey hard. It always does, for women. Especially with Kylo Ren as the father.

Her son as a _ father_. 

Force help them all.

Will he rise to the occasion? Can he? He’s come this far, but Leia does not dare let herself feel hope only to be let down again.

Poe covers for Rey - who does not return. After the meeting people fan out of the room debating in earnest over trade deals. 

Leia lingers behind, just outside the door.

“General,” her son stalks past her, stopping to give a brief acknowledgement. He marches in the opposite direction of his Knights. 

Leia waits a few minutes before trailing him.

She makes her way down the hall and slows her pace when she spots a door, slightly ajar. Whoever tried to close the doors did so in a hurry.

Hushed voices can be heard and Leia steps closer.

_ “People are going to figure it out. I still get sick and I’m starting to show. See?” _

Leia can hear the tears and distress in Rey’s voice.

Kylo’s voice is low and deep in response. Leia strains to decipher his words. She catches the tail end.

_ “...come back to the flagship with me.” _

His words do not sound angry, they do not sound harsh. It startles Leia, it lodges a lump in her throat to hear him speak so tenderly.

Rey’s accent fills the room. 

_ “No, no I can’t do that. Not yet. I have responsibilities here. People depend on me. I can’t just...leave.” _

The talking stops, a long silence follows. 

Leia arches her neck tentatively to peek through the door. Her eyes and her mouth freeze in an expression of stunned surprise. Kylo’s mask is on the floor, forgotten. 

Rey sits on a desk with Kylo standing in front, facing her. His hands are underneath her tunic, gently resting on either side of her stomach. 

No doubt now - Leia spots the slight protrusion of Rey’s belly. 

Rey’s arms circle around Kylo’s neck and the kiss is intimate and deep - it is well practiced. They’ve done this before, many times. 

Kylo pulls back and looks Rey in the eye. 

_ “I promised that I would take care of you - both of you. I meant it, Rey…” _

Kylo’s voice fades as Leia retreats down the hall. She will not interfere, she will not meddle. She needs to process her own shock first. She needs to process her profound relief that her son’s humanity is not lost.

She is going to be a _ grandmother. _

“General.”

Leia spins in a half circle at the commanding tone. Before Kylo can prevent her from seeing it, fear flashes in his eyes. He covers it quickly. 

“So.” 

A pause. 

“You saw us. You know.”

“Yes,” says Leia, “I know.” 

**** 

Leia’s boots track marks on the polished floor as she paces, trying to distract herself. 

She has been waiting for this moment for months. Since she first suspected Rey was pregnant, since her suspicions were confirmed. 

She never thought her grandchild would be born on the flagship of the First Order.

Former First Order - whatever her son calls it these days.

Hux stalks down the corridor, arms full of banners that Kylo orders to be discarded. A menial, trivial task. Leia can’t help but chuckle - a welcome repose. 

The two of them constantly debated where the baby would be born, where Rey would give birth. 

The debate ended when Rey was seven months pregnant. A plot was uncovered - a plot involving a bomb detonating on the floor Rey lived on. The culprit turned out to be a zealous Resistance member who opposed the alliance between the Order and Resistance. They took Rey’s relationship with Kylo as a personal affront.

Going public with their relationship and the impending birth had not been easy. But Leia did not anticipate such violence directed at a pregnant woman. 

Kylo took action immediately. 

He arrived at Rey’s apartment accompanied by his Knights and Stormtroopers. He ordered them to pack up Rey’s apartment - shouting to handle her items with care. Leia showed up before Rey in an attempt to calm him, to slow him down. To assure him that the bomb had not even been constructed, that the man was in a maximum security cell. Kylo roared in response, demanding the man be put to death. All the better if it was at his hand. Leia told him to get a grip. 

Rey came home to find her life in boxes. Any argument of duties and responsibilities abandoned her when she saw the raw terror etched into Kylo’s face. Terror that he could have lost them both.

Just like that, she left with the father of her child.

It was bittersweet to watch Rey leave. But it was the right choice.

And now the moment is here. The moment that makes any past difficulties worth it. 

Finn’s voice pulls Leia back to the present. He mentions that she looks anxious and Leia insists that she's fine. She sends him away on a mission to bring her hot tea, having noticed the way _ his _ hands twist in anticipation. The man needs something to _do._

“Mother.”

A door opens and a tall figure practically runs down the hall. 

“Kylo,” she straightens, “How is Rey - is the baby…?”

Kylo smiles so fully that Leia can feel her heart burst. With a pang she remembers that same smile on Han’s face. 

It is a smile that only fatherhood can bring. 

“She's beautiful - she was incredible, " he says, wiping the sweat from his brow, "And the baby is healthy. She is absolutely perfect.”

Leia’s hand flies to her mouth._ She_. 

A granddaughter. 

Her heart races so fast in her ribcage that she can hardly even feel it. 

“Can I see her?”

Kylo nods and escorts her by the arm.

Rey is on the bed, her face drenched with sweat and streaked with tears. In her arms rests a tiny bundle swaddled in a soft blanket.

“Look, little one. Your grandmother is here."

Leia almost can't take it all in. There is a bright new star to love. She moves closer to the bed, and she could swear that time stops. The baby_ is _ perfect.

A mess of raven hair sticks out in all directions. Leia wonders if it feels as soft as Ben’s hair when he was a baby.

“Would you like to hold her?” Rey offers.

"Yes," Leia says without hesitation. She quickly washes her hands and waits with bated breath.

Kylo retrieves the baby from Rey and places her into Leia's arms. 

Leia’s heart threatens to explode with the love that she feels in that moment. She knows what a mother’s love is - but this is different. This is the love of a grandmother.

At first she can’t move, can’t speak- it is as though speech or movement will wake her from this dream, shatter it and leave her hopeless. But this is not a dream.

Her granddaughter is real. Leia drinks in the sight as she gazes into the infant’s face.

“Hello, sweet baby," she soothes, silent tears streaming down her face.

“Look how small her fingers are,” Kylo lifts a tiny hand from the swaddle. Her son’s obvious enchantment with his daughter tugs at Leia's heart strings in the best way possible. 

She is a miracle. 

Leia keeps her attention on the baby in her arms, smiling broadly as she squirms. Her hair _ is _ as soft as she remembers. Leia hopes to give her granddaughter what she was unable to give her son: an ever present maternal figure. No droids, no robots. 

She forgave herself and let go of the guilt long ago, but now she is older and wiser. Now she knows exactly what is at risk. 

“Have you decided on a name?” She asks. 

Rey and Kylo exchange a glance.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Rey's eyes sparkle from across the room, “she’s a spitting image of her grandmother.”

“No - you don’t mean...”

“Yes, we do,” Kylo takes the baby as she starts to fuss and returns her to Rey. From his amused expression Leia thinks he rather enjoys her elated shock. 

Kylo hands Leia a data pad. She reads the birth certificate: 

_ Name: Leia Solo _

_ Father: Ben Solo _

_ Mother: Rey _

_ Sex: Female _

_ Weight: 7lbs 8oz _

_ Length: 21.5 inches _

An audible gasp escapes Leia.

“You listed her father as Ben Solo.”

“I did.”

“Does that mean ...?”

“Yes. Eventually.” 

Leia tries to hold back more tears. He calls her mother instead of general. He intends to reclaim his birth name. His actions prove him to be a dedicated partner and loving father. She is proud of her son.

Leia feels a deep wound she thought would never heal begin to mend. With a quiet sniff she addresses Kylo.

“You still need to give Rey your last name.”

“That’s the plan,” his mouth twitches, and Leia is pretty sure he is fighting a smile.

She steps back as Kylo sits on the edge of the hospital bed. Rey turns her face up towards his and their eyes meet. Their lips touch and Leia knows it is time to give them space to bond as a new family. 

_ Her _ family. 

* * *

Why doesn't Rey have Kylo/Ben's surname yet?

Hit the Previous Work button below to find out.

Thanks for reading. feedback/comments/kudos are always humbling and motivating 🧡


End file.
